


some say that love is blind

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Abuse, Blackmail, Fellatio, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Yandere!Haru, slight makorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—some people love differently—</p><p>In which Haru loves Makoto just a <i>bit</i> too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. part one

**love 1.1** \- _some say that love is blind_

 **/warnings/** sexual content, noncon, slight makorin, fellatio, yandere!haru

* * *

 The water is dirtied. The water is murky. The water is  **r e d**.

Haruka Nanase doesn't wish to sully his beloved water, but this is for _Makoto_ , and  _everything_ is below his precious Makoto. So, with that in mind, Haru continues to wash his hands of blood, being sure to scrub in between his slim fingers and under his finger nails.

Looking into the reflection in the mirror in front of him, Haru is delighted to see the dark smile on his face. It had been there the whole time; from when he lured that  _girl_ , Makoto's admirer, out and into the open to when he cut her throat before sending her over a bridge. It had remained.

This was fine. It had to be done, and it wasn't as if he'd be suspected anyway if her body was to be discovered. Haru had never made any form of contact with the girl before; in fact, he wasn't even in any of her classes at school. If anyone was going to be the prime suspect, it'd probably be the girl's friend. Haru didn't remember much about her. He just knew that the day the girl had confessed to Makoto, another girl with bottle-blonde hair was with her, giggling into her pitifully small hands.

Haru rolled his blue eyes at the memory, watching his reflection do the same. With one last scrubbing session, Haru decided that his hands were finally cleansed of that useless girl's blood. Honestly, she wasn't even worth his time. He probably would't have even killed her if she had kept her feelings to herself, but  _no_. She  _had_ to make a move on  _his_ Makoto. She  _had_ to tell him her pointless, stupid feelings that had been rejected in the end anyway.

A loud laugh traveled throughout Haru's house as the said boy clutched his sides and bent over. Tears were forming in the corners of his eyes, and he just couldn't stop  _laughing_ , because this was so funny! It was hilarious! The fact that the girl had even  _expected_ something to come out her confession was amusing, because apparently she hadn't been expecting the polite bow and apology that Makoto gave her. It was obvious that Makoto would turn her away. Makoto belonged to  _him_ afterall; just as  _he_ belonged to Makoto.

Granted, Makoto wasn't aware of this. Not  _completely_ that is. For now, Haru and Makoto were only "best friends", but Haru was intent on making his claim on Makoto obvious to everyone soon. He'd make what Makoto and him had official soon enough, and then he wouldn't have to worry about hiding bodies and washing his hands raw.

Climbing into his bed, Haru couldn't help but remember the words that Makoto had said to the girl as he turned her down. Haru had remembered his  _exact_ words, because they meant  _oh so_ much to him.

 _"I'm sorry, but I cannot return your feelings, though I do accept them,"_ He had smiled at her politely then, while Haru had inwardly cursed at Makoto for being so _soft_.  _"You see, I already have feelings for someone else."_

Ah yes,  _that_ was a sentence Haru would never forget, because Makoto had just indirectly confessed his feelings to him. Makoto returned his feelings, but he had suspected that all along. That confession  _had_ to be for him, because, who  _else_ would it be for? Haru would like to know so he could quickly eliminate the fowl person who  _dared_ to try and damage the relationship he has with Makoto.

Makoto  _had_ been acting different lately, so maybe his feelings for Haru were the reason for that. Perhaps Makoto was just extremely nervous that he'd do something to embarrass himself in front of Haru? Maybe he was actually really shy when it came to his feelings...

Haru sighed, rolling onto his side and clinging onto the pillow Makoto often used when he slept over. ' _Makoto, you're adorable._ '

* * *

It's Tuesday today, which meant school for both Haru and Makoto. The morning had been normal so far for Haru; he was woken up by his alarm, brushed his teeth, and was now soaking in his bath tub. There was only one thing astray:

Makoto wasn't here to pick up him up yet. He was  _late_.

Haru sighed, glaring at the dolphin toy that was floating in between his legs. He sunk lower in the tub, beginning to count the seconds until Makoto arrived. There wasn't a clock or anything in his bathroom, but he  _knew_ Makoto was late. The water had turned cold, and the mirror over his sink was now clear and free of the steam that originally fogged it up upon filling his bath.

Unfortunately, Haru wasn't surprised that Makoto was late. It was something the brunette had suddenly made a habit of, and though Haru didn't appreciate it, he wouldn't tell Makoto that. He had an appearance to keep after all.

The first time Makoto came late to get Haru was on the second day of their third year in high school -which was two weeks ago. Haru had been worried and concerned at first, but Makoto had explained that he had been caught up in something and forgot about the time. The noirette had taken the excuse, more relieved to see that Makoto was okay than upset at the moment.

Though when this began to happen practically every other day, Haru started to get annoyed and would just bite his tongue and silently look away as Makoto rattled off the same excuse from before. Makoto's "excuse" was always true however, because if it wasn't, Haru would have spotted the lie right away; simply because he's  _Haru_ : the one who loves Makoto Tachibana the most.

With that said, it was obvious that Haru would spot the other differences in Makoto too. There were only two more that Haru had pinpointed, and they were odd and irritating in their own way.

The first one was that Makoto was now on his phone more often. Usually the brunette was only seen on it maybe once or twice each day (maybe replying to a text from his mother, or a text from Nagisa; the blonde had a habit of sending everyone odd and random texts throughout the day.) so it was fairly quick to notice. What was even  _more_ odd was that it was a mystery to who Makoto was texting.

It wasn't  _him_ obviously, nor was it Nagisa, Rei, Gou or anyone else in their little circle of friends. He knew this simply because they were never on their phones when Makoto  _was_. So either this mysterious contact didn't go to their school, or it was someone Haru didn't even know existed. This didn't sit well with him: not knowing what Makoto was doing and who he was talking too...because he  _always_ knew. Makoto would always confide in him and tell him things, and if he didn't then Haru would easily figure it out on his own. This time was different however, but Haru  _honestly had no idea what was going on_.

His eyebrows furrowed and he shook his wet hair before stepping out of the bathtub to dry himself off. He was probably going to be late  _again_ today since Makoto didn't come in time to make sure he was ready.

As he moved to the kitchen to fix himself some breakfast, Haru began to ponder on the person that was  _Makoto_ again. Of course he had already dubbed Makoto's odd behavior down to him having feelings for him, but that had been last night. Last night, where he had been on a  _malicious high_. Now that he was sober and with a clear mind, Haru found that his assumption was  _ridiculous_!

The only other thing that could explain Makoto's actions was...he had a crush on someone  _else_.

The spatula in Haru's hand suddenly  _snapped_ , thus signaling the end to yet  _another_ one of his kitchen utensils. Haru angrily tossed the spatula in the trash before rummaging through his kitchen drawers for another one. When he found one, he grabbed it before shutting the drawer with more force than necessary, and Haru was pretty sure if he glanced back at the drawer he'd see a crack splitting through the wood.

He didn't care though. He was too upset at the thought that this mysterious person Makoto had been texting was also the person who captured Makoto's heart.  _Makoto's_ heart, and Makoto is  _his_. When he found out who this person was, he was going to  _ **destroy**  _them. They needed to get out of his way and stop distracting Makoto, because the more they did, the more Makoto would forget who he belonged to. _  
_

Haru finished preparing his mackerel and moved to his living room so that he could sit down to eat it. Makoto  _still_ wasn't here, and it made Haru wonder if the reason was because the teen's green eyes were glued to his phone, texting, giggling and,  _smiling_ because the person on the other end was  _capable_ of doing that.

The thought repulsed him, it made him feel  _sick_ and  _disgusted_. The thought of Makoto with someone that wasn't him was just... _wrong_.

He tried his best to get the thoughts out of his head, and returned his focus to his breakfast. Just as he was finishing up his food, the back door to his home was flung open, revealing a panting and out of breath Makoto. "Sorry I'm late, Haru!" Makoto immediately apologized. His face was flushed, and for a moment Haru wondered if that was because of the run up the stairs or if Makoto had met up with that stranger.

Feeling upset again, Haru grunted in reply and exited the room, intent on washing his dirtied plate.

"I'm glad you're already dressed and ready to go." Makoto followed after him, smiling in that  _warm_ and  _comforting_ way that he does so often. "I was caught up with something and completely forgot about the time! So, I'm really proud that you managed to get out of the bath without me."

Haru froze for a millisecond, because Makoto was  _proud_ of him.

Suddenly Haru forgot why he had been angry in the first place.

* * *

The weather was nice today, with the exception of the freezing temperature.

Haru had attempted to leave the house without his jacket,  _just_ to incite a reaction from Makoto. He succeeded, and Makoto had been quick to scold him and help him into a jacket before wrapping a scarf around his neck. Haru never voiced or showed it, but he really appreciated moments like that when Makoto babied him.

Of course if it happened in front of others, he'd pretend it was annoying, but luckily, the two had been a l o n e. Something Haru preferred them to be for the majority of times.

Haru breathed into his hands, which were covered by a pair of gloves. He glanced over to Makoto, wondering why the male wasn't rambling about a random topic, only to see that he was smiling down at his phone.

A sneer crossed his features and he looked away with a scowl. He should have know; that was practically what Makoto  _always_ did lately. How could he forget?

It seemed like Makoto never wasted a chance he could be on his phone. The brunette would be on it on the way to school, during classes, at lunch, and even sometimes at swim practice. Haru wasn't sure if Makoto was on it on his way home from school, because lately, the tall teen had been leaving practice early. He'd always use some excuse, and then leave. Haru's eyes would always follow him suspiciously, wondering why he  _lied_ about having a dentist appointment, or about having to watch the twins.

Before Makoto started  _lying_ and leaving practice early, Haru had followed him with eyes full of longing and  _lust_. He could remember every time they were in the lockerooms, changing or showers, he'd always glance at Makoto and admire his body.

He'd start with his brown, soft hair, and would continue all the way down his chest until he got to Makoto's—

"Haru.  _Haru_?"

A hand on his shoulder was what knocked him out of his... _thoughts_. "What?" He asked, blinking at Makoto.

Makoto looked at him with concern, a small frown on his face as he did so. "Haru, are you alright? You're not sick are you? I  _told_ you not to swim in the ocean-"

"Makoto, I didn't swim in the ocean," Not to say he didn't  _think_ about it, "I'm fine."

The brunette eyed him for a few more moments before finally sighing and giving Haru a smile. "If you say so, but is there a reason you're spacing out? You almost ran into several people!"

Haru looked away, noticing that they had arrived at their school already. When did that happen? "I was thinking about something..."

" _Eh_? What was it?" Makoto laughed then, shaking his head. "It was something about water wasn't it? Your face  _did_ seem kind of red."

Haru wanted to tell Makoto the blunt truth. He want to say ' _No_ , I wasn't thinking about water. I was thinking about  _you_.' He wants to see Makoto's reaction, he wants to just  _grab_ him and stake his claim already, but he knows he can't... He knows he has to be patient long enough to figure out who Makoto is speaking to behind his back.  _Then_ he will confess.  _Then_ he will take Makoto by storm, and fuck him so hard he won't be able to walk, better yet  _move_. _  
_

"Yes." He lies, walking past Makoto and entering the Iwatobi High School's grounds. Makoto was soon next to him again -where he belonged- a bright, amused smile on his face.

* * *

The inside of the ITSC was warm in contrast to the cold weather outside, and when Haru dived into the water (ignoring Makoto's protests to his sudden stripping), he was content to find that the water in the pool was asheated as the building itself.

It was relaxing, causing the goosebumps he had received from the chilly temperature outside to fade.

"Haru-chan!" Nagisa laughed, running out from the men's locker room to jump in the pool near the dark-haired teen. When the blonde resurfaced, he had a mock disapproving look on his face. "Nay, nay, Haru-chan~ Poor Mako-chan had to pack your clothes up for you! You should be ashamed for overworking Mako-chan like that!"

Haru blinked, turning away to hide the pleased expression on his face. "I didn't tell him to do that."

Nagisa snorted, clinging onto Haru's back, "But it's  _Mako-chan_ , he'd do anything for his precious Haru-chan!"

Of course to Nagisa, this was just simple teasing about how Makoto tended to act like a mother hen, but to Haru, it felt like Nagisa was stating a _fact_ to him. That Makoto truly _would_ do anything for him. The feeling he got from that... He liked it.

He felt like he was one step closer to dominating Makoto; to making the brunette submit beneath him and _obey_ his every demand. Haru found that he too, would do anything and everything for Makoto, especially if it meant keeping them together. 

Rei entered the area next, walking near the pool to begin his stretches. "Haruka-sempai, Nagisa-kun," He eyed them seriously as he bent over to touch his toes. "Did you both stretch already? It isn't good to begin a strenuous activity without properly preparing your body first!" 

Haru ignored his kouhai, and dunked himself under the water so he could swim to the opposite side of the pool. He resurfaced just in time to see Makoto enter the room, clad in his legskins and exposing his wonderfully built and sculpted body.

The brunette -much to Haru's dismay- didn't enter alone however. Gou was right behind me with twinkle in her eyes, which only ever appeared when she was fully admiring someone's muscles. 

Of course, Haru was positive this girl didn't hold any attraction towards Makoto, but that didn't stop the intense anger that had begun to boil in the pit of his stomach. His hands clenched into fists, as he glared pointedly at her. The expression only hardened when Gou began to talk to Makoto about something; it was most likely about their training, as she was showing him her clipboard, but that was  _no_ excuse for how close she was to him.

His displeased expression went unnoticed, only managing to encourage his foul mood. So, he began to drift through the pool and closer to where his object of desire and that _girl_ were, intent on ruining whatever “lovely” conversation they were having. 

"Really? That's horrible!" Haru heard Makoto exclaim as he once again scanned the contents on the clipboard Gou was showing him. "I hope she's alright...I met her yesterday for the first time, and Kurosaki-san seemed like such a nice person."

The atmosphere wasn't what Haru had been expecting. He had thought they'd be flirting, or being extremely friendly with one another but no, the mood seemed very tense and wary.

Gou nodded, pulling her clipboard away and reordering the papers on it. "She is...I have several classes with her, and she always helps anyone that needs it." The red-head's eyes were downcast, "I really hope they find her."

"Makoto." Haru suddenly said, staring seriously at the two. He didn't really care what was upsetting Gou, and if Makoto noticed her struggle, his mind would only be focused on her. "Will we swim now?"

"Ah yeah..." Makoto said, though he looked terribly pitiful with that sad expression on his face; it made him look vulnerable - something Haru found he quite liked. "Kou-chan, are you sure you don't need to go home and rest then? I'm sure this is pretty rough for you."

Haru frowned when Makoto's attention quickly switched to the younger Matsuoka sibling again, as if he hadn't spoken up at all.

Gou shook her head with a reassuring smile. "No, I'll be fine. I don't deserve to do that...I wasn't one of her close friends or anything, I didn't even talk to her much at all." She cleared her throat suddenly, and stood straighter before staring down at her clipboard. "Anyway, boys! Her's what we're doing today!"

The girl drew the attention of Nagisa and Rei, so when it was obvious everyone was paying attention, she began to tell them what she had planned for them for today, along with another announcement. "Tomorrow, we'll be having a joint practice with Samezuka!" Haru took notice to how Makoto seemed to brighten up at that, a small blush appearing on his face. Haru's brows furrowed. "So after school we'll meet at the school entrance, understood? Great! Now get training!"'

Before Makoto could walk off to get into position, Haru grabbed his ankle. "Makoto," The said boy looked at Haru in slight confusion. "Do you want to sleepover tonight?"

"Sure, I'll have to stop by my house to get my things first." Makoto's eyes widened a bit, as if he just remembered something. "Oh, do you want me to bring the twins' portable DVD player? That way we can watch some movies."

"I want to pick out the movies." Haru said with a nod; he liked the idea, and liked even more that he could deliberately pick out some horror movies that would make Makoto fearfully cling to him.

"Okay, but no scary movies! You know I hate th _em_!." Makoto nearly whined, a pout on his lips.

"Okay."

He wasn't keeping any promises though.

* * *

The walk home was silent, the only thing reaching the noirette's ears being the sounds of his footfalls along the pavement. Occasionally he'd hear the whistle of the wind, and the fluttering of nearby leaves as they were knocked around by the sudden gust.

There was no pointless rambling coming from beside him, and neither was there the sound of insistent tapping on a phone's keyboard. Makoto wasn't here, and Haru had once again found himself walking home alone from school.

Makoto had once again left swim practice thirty minutes early, the reason this time being because he had some studying to do. Haru knew this was a lie, because Makoto couldn't seem to meet any of his teammates' eyes, not to mention there wasn't anything Makoto needed to study for. There were no tests or quizzes planned for them, nor were there any exams coming up.

Haru sighed, the only thing keeping him from barging into Makoto's house to see what he was  _really_ doing was the fact that he'd get to spend all night with him later.

Once he got home, Haru quickly began to make arrangements for later. This consisted of ruining the extra futon he had, so Makoto would  _have_ to sleep with him in his bed, and also preparing a few snacks for them to munch on while they watched movies.

As soon as Haru put the snacks away and into the fridge, his phone buzzed from where it was on the counter. He glanced at the contact name, and upon seeing it was from 'Makoto', he decided he wouldn't ignore it.

 

> From:  **Makoto**

> [  _Haru, did you still want to pick out those movies?_ ]

> [  _I've already packed my things, so I can come over whenever._ ]

 A rush of excitement coursed through him, and Haru found his toes curling a little. He kept himself calm enough to send a reply.

 

> To:  **Makoto**
> 
> [  _yes_ ]
> 
> [  _ill be there in a second_ ]

The reply was instant, and it made him smile.

 

> From:  **Makoto**
> 
> [  _Haru, you're not in the bathtub are you!? Swim practice JUST ended for you guys!_ ]
> 
> [  _And don't text while in the bathtub! You could drop your phone!_ ]
> 
>  
> 
> To:  **Makoto**
> 
> [  _makoto. im in the kitchen. not the bathtub_ ] 

Haru exited his house, not bothering to put on a jacket or anything since Makoto lived fairly close. His phone buzzed again, and he glanced at the text but didn't bother to reply since he was already standing outside the Tachibana's residence.

 

> From:  **Makoto**
> 
> [  _Okay... but STILL. Don't ever use your phone while you're in the bath!_ ]

Makoto's concern was always refreshing, even  _if_ it was unnecessary sometimes. It still meant that Makoto cared about his well being, and that was the only thing that mattered to him really.

Haru had knocked  _once_  before the door was pulled open with so much force that it made him feel a brush of air sweep through his bangs. "Haru's here!" The high-pitched voice that belonged to Ren sounded.

A minute didn't even pass before four small arms were wrapped around him. "Nii-chan, Haru's here!" Ran yelled to her older brother, not releasing the grip she had on Haru.

Haru patted their heads, but otherwise ignored their affectionate gesture. He was used to being greeted like this, so he wasn't that bothered by it.

"Ah, Haru!" Makoto rushed into the room, his duffel bag hanging on his shoulder. "Ready?"

Haru shook his head. "Movies."

"Oh yeah! They're over- Well, you know where they are." Makoto laughed before pulling the twins away from Haru. "Let's let Haru-chan look at our movies now, okay? You two need to go finish your homework."

"Aw, but Nii-chan!" The twins both whined, clinging onto their elder brother's shirt. "We want to watch movies with you guys too!"

"Sorry, but tonight it's just going to be me and Haru. Besides, Kaa-san won't be happy to hear that you skipped out on your homework to watch some movies, now will she?"

Ren and Ran exchanged a glance before pouting. "...Nooo."

"Right, so get going. When Kaa-san gets out of the bath, tell her I left already."

"Got it, Nii-chan!" Ran saluted before running off.

"Okay!" Ren said at the same time, following right behind his sister.

By the time the twins had finally got off their back, Haru had already selected the few movies he wanted to watch - both of them being in the horror genre. "Makoto, I'm ready."

"Ah, already? Okay, let's go then!"

* * *

" _****AHHHHHHHHHH** ** !!!!! _ " Haru didn't even flinch as Makoto scooted even more closer to him. They were nearing the end of the first movie Haru had picked out, and he was sure that after this Makoto would refuse to watch anymore: too scared and not willing to trust Haru's taste in moves again. "Haru! Haru turn it off! That's enough!" Makoto's green, dopey eyes were brimming with tears as he shook Haru back and forth.

Haru sighed, his eyes still glued on the screen. Inwardly he was enjoying this immensely. "The movie's almost over."

"But  _Haruuu!_ "  


Rolling his eyes, Haru switched the movie off and stood to throw away their trash from the snacks he had made. The room was dark, so Haru was sure to mind his step as he began to move towards his kitchen. A hand on his ankle quickly stopped him however, and Haru felt like this was a little similar to swim practice earlier today.

"Yes?" He asked, looking down at the trembling Makoto.

"W-Where are you g-going!?"

"...To the kitchen...?"

Makoto quickly scrambled to get up, releasing his hold on Haru's ankle only to hang onto the blue-eyed boy's shirt instead. Makoto was practically attached to Haru what with how close he was, but it wasn't like Haru was complaining. He had actually counted on this happening. "I-I'll go with you!"

Haru merely glanced back at Makoto before continuing to the kitchen. He put their trash in the trashcan, and turned to face his friend. He removed the large hand from his shirt so he could hold it instead. "Makoto, let's go to sleep now."

"A-Ah, yeah okay! Is the futon already-"

"My futon was ruined."

"Eh?! Where will I-"

"We can both sleep in my bed. I don't mind."

Haru could see Makoto's face darken, and assumed he was blushing. "I-I, that's-"

"Makoto. I'm tired."

The brunette sighed, though his face remained red. "Okay, I'll try not to roll over on you or anything." He laughed slightly, peering at Haru's face with a nervous smile.

Haru nodded, feeling immensely pleased as he led Makoto to his room...maybe tonight could be the night for them, but...

Haru's mood darkened a little when he remembered that Makoto already had someone  _else_. His hands clenched, and he was suddenly tempted to kick open his door instead of opening it normally. "Uh...Haru?"

Haru grunted, stepping into his room and stripping down to his underwear. He climbed into his bed with ease, trying not to smirk at how red in the face Makoto had become.

"Ah, Haru...I'm not sure about this..."

' _Why? Is it because of that **bastard** you're always thinking_ _about_?'

"Makoto. It's fine. We're just sleeping."

Once again, Makoto easily broke down at Haru's reassurance and began to slowly strip as well. Haru watched shamelessly, his blue eyes taking on a shine as Makoto slowly pulled his shirt over his head. Next were his pants, and Haru felt himself lick his lips.

"Haru..." Haru blinked and noticed that Makoto was now bare in his boxer briefs, and was standing near the bed. "Do you think you can move over?"

Haru glanced down at the noticeable bulge in Makoto's underwear before shaking his head. "...No..."

Makoto's eyes widened for a moment, "Haru you're such a pain sometimes..." He teased, slowly climbing onto the side of the bed that Haru was on. He placed a knee on either side of the noirette, trying to avoid eye contact as much as possible. He was about to move his knee over Haru again so he could get on the other side of the bed, but a hand suddenly yanked him down, making his groin brush against Haru's. He inhaled sharply, looking at Haru with surprised eyes. "H-Haru!?"

Haru looked at Makoto with dark, narrowed eyes. "Makoto," He pushed Makoto further onto him before flipping them over so he could look  _down_ on the brunette. "Who is it?"

Makoto's face was a cross between pale and red. "W-What!? Haru, what's going on-"

" _Makoto_." Haru snapped back, glaring at his loved one. "Who.  _Is. He_? Who are you talking to all the time? Is he your  _boyfriend_?"

Makoto looked absolutely stunned, opening and closing his mouth a few times before he finally broke out into a fit of laughter. "Aha, Haru? Are you upset that we didn't tell you yet?" He smiled warmly, placing his hands on Haru's shoulders. "Don't worry, just because I'm dating Rin doesn't mean I'll stop spending time with you! You're my best friend after all!"

Haru froze. His eyes widened, and he looked down at Makoto with such a  _wounded_ expression. ' _ **Rin**?_ ' His face darkened, and he ducked his head down before rolling off of Makoto to lay on his side. ' **I'll kill him. I'll _kill_** **him**.' _  
_

"...Haru? Are you okay?" Makoto whispered, scooting a little closer to try and peer at Haru's face. The dark-haired teen merely stuffed his face further into his pillow in order to hide the _deranged_ ** _angry_** look that was on face.

"I'm fine. Go to sleep."

Makoto seemed like he was going to argue, but understood that Haru didn't want to talk right now and nodded, despite the fact his friend couldn't see him.

Haru stayed on his side, thinking about how he was going to go about getting rid of this threat, but... He stilled, listening to the sounds of Makoto's deep breathing, signaling that the boy was asleep.

Haru's head snapped around to stare at Makoto, suddenly realizing something he hadn't seen before. He was so  _blind_ not to see it before. ' _Rin isn't the only one at fault here..._ ' He narrowed his eyes, sitting up and leaning over Makoto. ' _Makoto...you did wrong to, and for that **you should be** **punished**_.'

Without hesitating, Haru threw the blankets away that were covering Makoto's waist. He hooked his hands around the teen's briefs and  _pulled_ , revealing his limp cock. Haru licked his lips, though the anger was still there, no matter how turned on the sight of Makoto's boy made him.

He glanced up at Makoto, being sure he hadn't disturbed him in anyway before slowly grabbing his dick. He moved his hand up and down, never removing his eyes from Makoto's face, enjoying the way he was making him twitch and furrow his eyebrows. Makoto's length was already hardening in Haru's hands, only encouraging him to move it faster.

Makoto began to start writhing in his sleep, making quiet moans as he shook his head from side to side. Haru couldn't just _watch_ anymore, and wasted no time in pulling down his own underwear to rub at his own erection.

He pumped himself and Makoto at the same time, going faster, faster, and  _faster._ It wasn't enough though. He needed  **m o r e**.

Licking his lips, Haru leaned over Makoto's cock before engulfing it in his mouth. The precum didn't seem to taste like anything, but yet Haru found it so  _addicting._ He bobbed his head up and down, pumping himself faster. A moan broke through his mouth, sending small vibrations through the unconscious teen's dick. Makoto whined, bucking his hips up a little. _  
_

Haru glanced up at the brunette with heavy-lidded eyes, wondering if Makoto had woken up. Surprisingly, he was still asleep, but his body was  _obviously_ aware to the ministrations Haru was performing on it.

Feeling encouraged by Makoto's moans, Haru quickened his pace, bobbing his head up and down even faster than before. He could feel that he was close, and from the way Makoto was writhing even more, it was obvious he was nearing his end too. So with one last final pump, Haru  _sucked_ , staying in place even as his mouth was filled with Makoto's semen.

"Makoto..." Haru whispered, panting as he rolled over onto his back. He'd clean up the mess he made in a minute, but right now he just wanted to savor the taste of Makoto's semen that still lingered on his tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **prompt one** \- _love_
> 
> thank you for reading, please comment your thoughts below and tell me what you think. or a simple kudos would be nice.


	2. part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haru has some work to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of you guys wished for this to be continued, so here is part two!
> 
> if you wish for another chapter to be written, then just let me know~

**love 1.2**  -  _some say that love is blind_

 **/warnings/** sexual content, noncon, slight makorin, yandere!haru, blackmail, abuse, fellatio

* * *

Haru opened his eyes the next morning and had the pleasure of seeing Makoto's sleeping face right next to his. Haru had curled himself around Makoto during the night, but unfortunately, Makoto had remained on his back, not even effected by the way Haru had latched himself onto him. With a huff, Haru pulled himself up —albeit hesitantly— and quickly set to work with cleaning up the mess he had made last night.

' _Last night..._ ' Oh,  _yes_. Haru smiled down at Makoto as he readjusted the teen's underwear. The memories of what he did last night were  _delicious_ , and it took almost all of his willpower not to pounce Makoto again right here and now. Instead, the noirette headed to his bathroom to get ready for the day. If Makoto woke up while he was still in the bath, then he was sure that the brunette would peek his head inside the bathroom sooner or later. Whether it be to let Haru know that he was going to get his book bag, or to relieve himself in the toilet, Haru had no idea.

A few minutes after Haru had settled down in the bath —enjoying the wonderful heated cocoon he was in— there was a slight rap on the door before a mussed head of brown hair appeared. "Ah, good morning, Haru." Makoto greeted, opening the door and revealing himself. To Haru's disappointment, his best friend had already changed into the clean uniform he had brought over. Makoto waved his hands, showing that he held a toothbrush and some toothpaste. "I'm just here to brush my teeth. Ah, and afterwards I'm going to head home to get my schoolbag. I might be awhile if my mom made breakfast, though."

Haru grunted, merging himself even more into the water to hide his distaste. _He_ had wanted to make Makoto breakfast, so that old bitch better not even  _think_ about it; at least not for today. As Haru bathed himself, Makoto set to work with cleaning his teeth, being sure to clean the sink once he had finished. He flashed Haru a smile, "I'll be right back, Haru."

The sound of the bathroom door opening and closing barely registered to Haru's ears, as the boy was still in a daze from the beautiful, gentle smile Makoto had directed towards him. ' _Makoto, you're too perfect..._ ' And it was one of the things he loved the most about the adorable giant. Haru sighed, dunking his head under the water before resurfacing, his face now completely red. Now all that was left to do was wait. Wait for Makoto to come back and pull him out of the bathtub.

⋄⋄⋄

"We get to see Rin-chan today~" Nagisa exclaimed, bouncing in his seat on the train. From beside him, Rei look at him in disapproval.

"Nagisa-kun! While I am just as eager to see Rin-senpai, I must ask that you do not yell while on the train! It's disrespectful to the other passengers!"

"But  _Rei-chan_ ~ You're yelling too." Nagisa looked at Rei smugly, enjoying the way the boy's face heated as he quickly went to adjust his glasses.

"T-That is—"

Haru sighed, tuning out the conversation that was taking place across from him and instead focused his attention on Makoto, who was tapping away on his phone. A smile was on the brunette's face, and Haru could only  _guess_ who he was texting. ' _Rin_.' Haru rolled his eyes, because honestly, he didn't understand what was so great about the redhead. Of course last year, Haru's attention had mostly been on the shark-toothed teen, but that was  _different._ Haru had no romantic or sexual interest in Rin, so of course it was okay, but for Makoto to have Rin on his mind... not so much.

Makoto seemed to feel Haru's stare, because he glanced up with a curious look in his green eyes. "Yes, Haru?" He asked with a smile.

Haru felt his heart attempt to jump through his chest, leading his hand to absently lay over it. Makoto's smile was always a beautiful sight to see, but  _this_ smile in particular felt different. It was an expression Haru had never seen focused on him before, in fact it looked similar to the one Makoto was using while he— Haru's eyes narrowed, and he turned his head away from Makoto's confused gaze to glare at his lap. ' _Makoto smiles like that when he texts Rin._ ' If  _that_ was how Makoto smiled while just  _texting_ his boyfriend, then how would he smile upon meeting face-to-face with him? Haru clenched his fists, ' _I'm going to **kill**_ _him._ '

"Haru?" Makoto's voice was just a whisper among the train of somewhat chatty passengers, but Haruka heard him clearly. Instead of replying right away, the noirette continued to stare at his hands, noticing that Makoto had placed his own hands over them as a form of concern and comfort. A small smile pulled at his lips, and Haru was sure to direct at Makoto because he  _knew_ that the brunette enjoyed this rare expression of his.

"I'm fine." Haru said, admiring the way Makoto's jaw dropped open in awe at his smile. For a moment, Haru imagined how Makoto would look with his dick in his mouth; bobbing up and down and looking up at him with watery, lust-filled green eyes— Haru forced the alluring thought away, because now was certainly not the time to get a hard-on, especially since Makoto's hand was on his lap.

"O-Okay..." Makoto finally replied, slowly pulling his hand away from Haru's. Seizing the opportunity however, Haru took a hold of Makoto's retreating hand, entwining it with his own. "H-Haru!?" The brunette practically squeaked, obviously taken by surprise. Haru shrugged, looking away as he slightly squeezed at his friend's hand. Makoto continued to look at the noirette beside him in confusion, before squeezing back, albeit hesitantly.

"Alright, we're here!" Gou announced, standing up from her seat to quickly snag a spot at the train doors. Nagisa quickly clambered up from his seat to take a spot beside her, pulling Rei along with him.

"Uh," Makoto cleared his throat uneasily, "I guess we should prepare to get off too." Haru nodded, allowing Makoto to lead him to a spot behind their friends.

As the doors opened, and people began to swarm out of the train, Haru tightened his grip on Makoto, so not to lose him in the crowd. ' _I won't let you go Makoto. Ever._ ' While an endearing thought it may be, Haru meant it with so much more force than a normal person would have. Makoto smiled at him over his shoulder, though Haru sensed that it was a little forced. ' _Why? Why are you looking at me like that, Makoto?_ ' It made him angry to receive such a look from Makoto, and all because  _he_ was holding his hand and not  _Rin_?

When the group of high schoolers left the station to begin their trek to Samezuka, Makoto attempted to pull his hand away. Haru frowned, forcefully tightening his hold. Makoto looked at him with wide, surprised eyes. His lips opened, ready to ask 'Haru?' but he stopped short upon noticing the intense glare the noirette was directing at his head. With a nervous swallow, Makoto turned away to focus on the path before him, secretly wondering what had gotten into his friend. Meanwhile, Haru was feeling pretty smug that he had taken charge and had gotten his way. Maybe he'd be forceful more often...

"Do you know what we're going to be today, Mako-chan?" Nagisa asked, slowing in his steps so that he could walk beside Makoto. "You and Rin-chan get together to discuss," Cue Nagisa deepening his voice, " _captain things_ , right?"

Nagisa eyes seemed to twinkle with mischief as he awaited Makoto's answer. Haru silently wondered if  _Nagisa_ had known about Rin and Makoto dating before  _he_ had, and that was  _unacceptable_. Haru glared at both Nagisa and Makoto, but it went unnoticed as Nagisa was too focused on the tall brunette, and the said teen was currently blushing up a storm. "A-AH,  _yes_ um, we're supposed to be taking times again today. Though some of the lanes will stay open so others can practice their strokes freely.

Nagisa laughed at Makoto's embarrassment, but before he could comment on it, Rei was pulling him away and muttering something about 'staying out of Makoto-senpai's affairs'.

"Makoto."

The brunette jumped a little at Haru's voice, not liking the hard tone that laced it. "Y-Yes?"

"How long have you been dating Rin?"

"Oh? Ah," Makoto's face began to turn red, and a warm smiled accompanied it. "We started dating near the end of last year..."

"I see."

At Haru's curt reply, Makoto glanced at him worriedly before deciding not to say anything. Haru didn't look like he wanted anyone pointing out how upset he seemed, so Makoto knew to keep his mouth shut. ' _You always know what to do._ ' Haru couldn't help but think, noticing how Makoto kept quiet. ' _I love that you understand me, Makoto. I love_   _ **you**_.'

* * *

 As soon as the Iwatobi swim team arrived inside Samezuka's pool area, Rin was there, hugging Makoto and giving him a quick, secretive peck on the lips. Haru had seen it though, and it made his blood boil with malice. He wanted to pounce on Rin then and there and tear his throat open, but no, that would get Haru in trouble, and trouble meant being taken away from Makoto. So Haru kept silent, and made his way to the locker room while the others spoke with Rin for a moment or two.

The rest of practice, Haru spent his time trying not to pay attention to the way Makoto and Rin stuck by each other. Honestly, it was like they were glued together, what with the way they weren't apart for even a second. They were ether whispering things to each other —which always resulted in a blushing Makoto— or discussing the training regimes and the swimmers' progress.

Haru had been doing okay in keeping his anger in check, but he finally managed to snap when he walked into the locker room after practice to see Makoto and Rin kissing intensely on the benches. They seemed to have purposely waited for all the other guys to finish up in the locker room starting their make out session, but they obviously had forgotten about Haru, who had lingered in the pool until he noticed practically everyone was gone.

Instead of marching up to them and pulling Makoto away from the shark-toothed mutant, Haru had another plan in mind. The noirette quietly moved to hide behind the lockers, and waited to see what would happen next. He watched as Rin pushed Makoto down on the bench before climbing on top of him. The redhead grinded his hip into Makoto's, earning him a sensual moan in response. Before things could go any further, Rin's phone vibrated from where it sat atop his bag at the end of the bench. Haru heard the redhead curse under his breath before slipping off of Makoto to check it.

"Sorry, Makoto." Rin sighed, looking at his boyfriend apologetically. "Sousuke needs my help with some homework. I'll catch you tomorrow, okay?" He smiled then, kissing Makoto deeply on the lips before they exchanged their goodbyes.

Once Run had left, Makoto placed a hand on his lips, smiling to himself before he stood up and headed to the showers. It was then that Haru knew exactly what he was going to do. The noirette crept closer to the shower Makoto was in, and waited until he could hear the water start to run. He peeked slightly under the shower stall, and saw Makoto's leg skins resting on the shower floor near his feet. Quietly, Haru slipped out of his jammers and snuck into the shower with Makoto. "Rin?" Makoto asked as Haru slipped his hands around the brunette's waist, resting his head on his back. Makoto made to look behind him, but Haru quickly forced him to face forward again. Makoto chuckled, "Okay, okay."

' _Makoto..._ ' Haru inhaled, enjoying the way Makoto smelt of chlorine and pool water. His hands traveled up Makoto's chest, resting on the teen's nipples. Makoto's in take of breath was all the encouragement Haru needed to start rubbing them, flicking them with his fingers a few times. Haru wants to turn Makoto around so that he can lick and suck at his nipples, but he knows that it will give him away, and that's the last thing he wants right now. ' _If only you'd be okay with me, Makoto. I want you to accept me._ ' Haru began to roughly knead Makoto's nipples, making the brunette moan loudly, "A-Ah _hh!_ "

' _Oh, Makoto._ ' Haru began to kiss Makoto's back, being sure to put enough pressure on some spots to leave a bruise. He wanted to mark Makoto as his, and these hickeys would be his brand.

"Ah, p-please," Makoto tilted his head back, placing one of his hand's over Haru's. He took a hold of the noirette's hand and brought it down to his crotch, "Touch me more..." Haru wasted no time and quickly took a hold of Makoto's dick, pumping it with his hand as he continued to leave marks all over Makoto's back. "F-Fuck!" Makoto shouted, surprising Haru. ' _Do you always curse like this for Rin_?' His eyes narrowed, and he began to increase his pace, pumping Makoto even faster than before. Haru began to rub his own cock against Makoto's ass, enjoying the slick and firm texture of it. "J-Just put it in already—  _Ahh_! Rin!"

' ** _Rin?_** 'In a sudden rush of anger, Haru shoved his cock into Makoto, making the brunette nearly scream at the intrusion. His howl of pain quickly reverted to moans of pleasure however, when Haru began to rock his hips, moving himself into and out of Makoto. The brunette placed his hands on the shower's wall, supporting himself as Haru continued to ram into him. " _Ahhh_ hh, R-Rin, keep going I—  _Shit_!" Haru angrily shoved into Makoto again, shutting him up. ' _Don't say his name. **Stop** saying_ _it!_ ' The only reason Haru wasn't strangling Makoto right now was because he knew that  _he_ was the reason the tall teen was a moaning, quivering mess right now.

"More, more, more—" Makoto continued to chant, starting to move his hips in time with Haru's thrusts. "I'm going to— _hngg_ — I'm about to—" Haru quickened his thrusts, and reached around Makoto so that he could pump his neglected cock. With one last thrust, Haru filled Makoto with his cum, only pulling away when he was sure he had finished. Makoto was leaning over himself, panting as Haru removed his now semen-covered hand away from the brunette's limp dick. "Rin..." Makoto breathed, "...I love you..."

Haru's head snapped up, his hand automatically reaching for Makoto's hair so that he could bang his head against the wall. He stopped himself however, and quickly backed out of the shower quietly before he could bring harm to Makoto. He slipped into his school uniform and tossed his wet swimming trunks in his bag, licking his fingers clean of Makoto's semen as he exited the locker room, being sure to go unnoticed by Makoto.

 ⋄⋄⋄

 Haru waited for Makoto outside of Samezuka, a little pleased that he had successfully gotten Rei, Nagisa, and Gou to leave ahead of him and Makoto. He was still a little angry with Makoto after hearing the words that were meant for Rin, but hopefully the stupid redhead would be out of the picture soon. Haru had a plan in mind to make Makoto his mentally, and not just physically... Haru smirked to himself, because he had already taken care of the "physical" part.

"Ah, Haru!" Makoto called, exiting the all-boy's school and walking up to Haru. "Where is everyone else? Did I really take that long?"

Haru's eyes rested on Makoto's legs, taking in the slight limp the brunette had. He bit back a smile, fighting to keep his expression blank as he replied, "No. I told them to go ahead without us."

"Oh?" Makoto questioned, adjusting his bag over his shoulder, as if that would ease the pain he was feeling down below. "Hey, Haru... You haven't seen Rin anywhere, right?" Normally, Haru would be peeved at the mention of Rin, but the way Makoto looked sad and hurt... Haru could only feel glee because just now, Makoto had told Rin he loved him —had that been the first time he said that?— and instead of answering, Rin had simply left, probably making Makoto think he had just been a quick fuck. ' _Don't worry, Makoto... You're relationship with Rin will probably end soon, and then **we** can be_ _together._ '

"No, I haven't." Haru answered, beginning to walk to the station. "We should get going." Because honestly, it would suck if they happened to run into Rin or any of the redhead's annoying friends.

"Yeah..." Makoto replied, his voice sounding empty almost. Sensing a chance to swoop in and offer Makoto comfort, Haru spoke up.

"Can I stay over tonight?"

"Of course!" Makoto answered easily, obviously wanting the company right now. Haru gave Makoto one of his rare smiled, and it looked like it eased the brunette some, pleasing Haru immensely. "Thank you, Haru..."

Haru stayed silent, quietly reaching for Makoto's hand. Instead of acting confused or surprised like he had on the train, Makoto said nothing and just held onto Haru's hand in return as they walked to the station, using it as an anchor of comfort.

* * *

 "Nii-chan's home!" Ren exclaimed as soon as he saw his big brother stepping through the front door. The small boy gasped upon noticing a certain noirette trailing in behind Makoto. "And he brought Haru!"

Not even a second later, and Ran was also in the room, tackling her brother with a hug before moving onto Haru. "Nii-chan, Haru! I'm glad you're home—"

"Hey, I am too!" Ren butted in, latching onto Makoto with a pout on his face.

"—Kaa-chan just finished dinner!" Ran looked up at Haru with a grin, "We're having  _mackerel_ ~"

If Haru wasn't happy before, he sure was now. Without another word, the dark-haired boy slipped off his shoes, dropped his overnight bag on the floor, and headed into the kitchen where he knew Makoto's mother would be. Haru ignored Makoto's exasperated call of his name, his mind set on one thing and one thing only: mackerel.

"Good evening, Haru-kun." Chihaya Tachibana said, smiling at Haru as he entered the kitchen, seeking out his desired fish. "Makoto said you were staying the night?" Haru nodded, "Well, it's a good thing I received his text while I was shopping! Otherwise we probably wouldn't have had enough food."

Makoto walked in the kitchen then, both his own bag and Haru's slung over his shoulder. "I'm home, Kaa-san." He said with a smile, earning himself an affectionate pat on the cheek from his mother. Chihaya returned to cooking the mackerel then, a smile on her face. "Makoto, why don't you show Haru the new game you bought recently? I'll let you know when dinner is ready."

"Alright," Makoto said with a smile before turning to Haru, "Come on, it's in my room."

 ⋄⋄⋄

 As Haru sat beside Makoto, watching as the said boy played his new game —the game turned out to be one-player only, leaving Haru to watch after telling Makoto he didn't want to play— Haru couldn't help but wonder if this was a test of some sorts, because his willpower was straining at the point, especially since Makoto's mouth was open, his expression slack due to the amount of focus he had one the game.

Absently, Haru licked his lips, feeling his pants tighten when various amounts of lewd fantasies crossed his minds. He crossed his legs, quickly turning his attention to the TV screen. Hopefully dinner would be ready soon, so they could go to bed afterwards.

As if someone heard Haru's wishes, Ren and Ran entered the room, excited smiles on their faces as they approached Haru and Makoto. "Dinner's ready!" They announced, grabbing onto both of the two teenagers and pulling them out of the room. Haru smiled silently in amusement as Makoto protested, exclaiming how he has to turn off his game first. ' _Makoto is so cute..._ ' It was thoughts like this that reminded Haru why he loves Makoto so much; why he cherishes him. "C'mon Nii-chan!" Ran fussed, "We can't leave Kaa-chan waiting!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Makoto nearly whined, trying to ignore Ran's insistent pull at his shirt while he quickly put his game and controller away. As soon as he finished tiding up, the brunette allowed Ran to drag him out of the room, Haru and Ren following behind them. Makoto looked over his shoulder and at Haru, giving him an exasperated expression, as if to say 'they're too much'. Haru couldn't agree more. ' _They're bothering you, aren't they Makoto? They're in our away. I can get rid of them for you._ '

Haru's thoughts were cut short when they entered the dining room, Chihaya's voice reaching them as she set down the final plate of food. "Ready to eat?" Makoto's father was no where to be seen, leaving Haru to suspect that the man was at work. Everyone sat down at the table, said their thanks, and dug in. Haru tried not to rush himself, knowing that even if  _he_ finished his food first that it would have no effect on how fast Makoto ate. Haru  _did_ pick up the pace with his meal however, when he noticed that Makoto was close to finishing his food.

When the brunette finally place his chopsticks down, Haru could  _feel_ excitement rush through him and nearly choked on the piece of mackerel he was swallowing. "Kaa-san, do you need help with the dishes?" Haru wanted to impale Makoto with his chopsticks. ' _Don't offer help; don't make me wait any longer, Makoto._ '

Luckily, Chihaya simply smiled, "No thank you, Makoto. You and Haru-kun should go and have fun now. The twins will help me clean up before going to bed," She looked to Ren and Ran, who were pouting. "Right?"

"Yes, Kaa-chan..." They replied grudgingly.

"Alright. Goodnight, Kaa-san. Goodnight, Ren and Ran." Makoto stood from the table, ruffling his siblings hair before leading Haru back to his room.

"Night, Nii-chan!" The twins yelled at their retreating backs, "Night, Haru!"

* * *

 The house was completely silent, the whole Tachibana asleep in their beds.

Makoto laid on his back, breathing deeply through his mouth and nose as he slept. Haru, who was lying on the futon beside the bed, was wide awake and watching Makoto with wide, sharp eyes. It was time to strike.

Haru stood, slipping out of the futon to climb onto Makoto's bed, a leg on either side of Makoto's body. He placed his crouch near the brunette's face, unbuttoning his pajamas and pulling himself out. Makoto stirred from beneath him, his face scrunching up due to the weight of Haru on his chest. Green eyes cracked open, but Haru didn't panic. He was actually  _hoping_ this would happen. "Haru...?" Makoto asked, blinking his eyes to clear his vision. The first thing he took notice to was Haru's dick in his face, the appendage nearly making him scream. "Haru! W-What are you— Get off of me!"

" _Shhhh_." Haru said, wrapping his hands around Makoto's neck and giving alight  _squeeze_. Makoto froze, his eyes wide with terror. "You have to be quiet Makoto... I'll kill anyone who interrupts us."

"Haru, what are you talking about!? Don't say things like that!"

"Makoto," Haru's gaze turned deadly, and Makoto felt all the color drain from his face. "I  _said_ to be  **quiet**." Harshly, Haru shoved his cock down Makoto's throat.

Makoto began to fight back, kicking his legs and trying to push Haru away. He ceased his attempts when Haru tightened the grip he had on his throat, threatening to the choke the life out of him. Haru was smiling, but it wasn't the same smile that made Makoto feel warm inside. It was a smile that scared him instead. "Your mouth is so warm, Makoto..." Haru moaned, beginning to rock his hips back and forth, moving his dick in and out of Makoto's mouth.

' _No! No! Stop it, Haru! Stop!_ ' Makoto wanted to say, but found he could only cry instead. ' _Rin, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, I don't want_   _ **this**!_ ' The brunette closed his eyes, trying to make himself forget who was doing this to him; trying to imagine it was Rin instead. " **MAKOTO.** " Haru slapped Makoto across the face, making him open his eyes. "Look at  _me_. Think only of  _me_." Haru was sweating, moans slipping through his mouth after every other thrust.

Haru was enjoying the expression that Makoto was making as he forced the boy to suck his dick. With every thrust, Makoto flinched, and Haru would only get harder and harder. Haru moaned, wanting to lean down and lick away the tears that were running down Makoto's face. He didn't however, he just continued to move his hips. His climax was near, and there was no way he was stopping now. Quickening his pace, Haru caressed the side of Makoto's face with his hands, looking into sad, green eyes as he finally came. "Makoto..." He whispered, lifting himself off of Makoto's chest so that he could be face-to-face with the brunette. He kissed Makoto deeply, tasting his own semen. "I love you so much..."

Makoto shook his head silently, beginning to choke on his tears. "Why?  _Why_?"

Haru looked at his friend confused. "I just said it. I love you, Makoto. I want us to be together." He held onto Makoto's hands tightly, his eyes narrowing dangerously, "You want to be with me too,  _right_? I know you do. Because if you don't, I'll them.  **I'll them _all_ Makoto.** Everyone you love; everyone you know: I'll kill them." Makoto was shocked, falling quiet once again at Haru's words. Suddenly, the noirette was acting gentle and kind, kissing his damp eyelids. "You'll be with me now. You'll leave Rin so that we can finally be together."

"H-Haru, no. You wouldn't—"

"I will. I've already done it, Makoto."

"What—!"

"I killed that girl. The one that confessed to you," Haru glared at the floor, the mere thought of the girl bringing a foul taste to his mouth. "She was in the way. So I got rid of her."

Makoto was even more scared than before, especially after finding out that Haru would most likely follow through with his threat. "O-Okay, Haru." Tears slipped out of the corners of his eyes. "I'll be with you."

Haru smiled, the same one that made Makoto's insides warm. Only now, it had no effect, and Makoto only felt sorrow when he saw it. "I'm so happy, Makoto..." Haru dipped his head to kiss Makoto again. Reluctantly, Makoto returned the kiss, his eyes wide open but at the same time unseeing.

Silently, he prayed for a way to escape the cage he had trapped himself in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, please comment your thoughts below and tell me what you think. or a simple kudos would be nice.


End file.
